The Music Challenge
by Turq8
Summary: 8 Drabbles, based on songs


******The Music Challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do ten of these and then post them.**

**

* * *

**

Heal Over- K T Tunstall

I am me, and no one can change that. I hunt to support my family. I am victor of the 74th Hunger Games. I am Katniss Everdeen. I will heal over.

So many families have been affected by the Hunger Games. Children gone. Best friends gone. Pain is built to last, but eventually it will heal over.

I know it's so hard. Years pass, let me wipe your tears away, tears for the children. But you're gonna heal over.

**Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis**

Katniss used me to survive the Games. I just can't get over that. I thought we were real, true, but now my heart's frozen. To continue acting is the hardest thing, and the Capitol encourages it. I try not to listen as she spins more lies for the cameras, to protect us and our families, but I have to. I don't care. I'm in love with her; my heart is crippled, but I'm still in love with her. And I don't care what they say, I'll always be.

**Mercy- Duffy**

Stop playing games, Katniss. I don't know what you're playing, but I'm at your mercy. I'm in love with you; I'm under your spell. Please release me, I know this isn't real.

**Bitter Tears- INXS**

Bitter tears run down my cheeks. Katniss used me, but the short time I was happy was so sweet. I thought this was right. I push them away. We have arrived home. I emerge from my room. Time to have my heart broken again and again, acting for the press and the Capitol. I taste more bitter tears.

**Alive- Black Eyed Peas**

It's true, I love you. It wasn't an act in the interview.

What happened? I can't do this. This isn't real.

You make me feel alive, it's true. We were friends, then lovers, now it was all lies. I've got so much love for you, and I don't know what to do.

**Hey Stephen- Taylor Swift**

Madge grabbed a piece of paper and started writing: I remember you. You sold strawberries to us with that other girl, Katniss. Is she your girlfriend? I'm sorry she's in the Games. You seem like a really nice guy.

Gale snatched the paper airplane out of the air. He quickly read the words printed on the page and wrote a reply back. I'm sorry for snapping at you that day. You seem like a nice girl.

The relationship progressed throughout the Hunger Games. Madge and Gale became fast friends, and then grew to love each other. They passed notes.

I can't help myself. I know other girls are after you, but I like you.

**Miracles Happen- Myra**

Miracles happen. Both Peeta and Katniss survived the Hunger Games. I stayed sober enough to help them. Effie and I managed to not kill each other.

Miracles happen. Katniss and I can live together in happiness. We're alive.

Miracles happen. I can go home and see Prim again. I even miss Lady, her goat. I can see Gale, and Greasy Sae, and Hazel, and all the people who helped me.

**No One- Aly and AJ**

Do I want to throw away my identity to work for the Capitol and be an escort for a high district, or do I want to help the rebellion? I can be safe, or do what's right. I don't want to be anyone but me. I sign up to help the rebellion. They set me up as an escort. A spy. An inside source. I must act like a bimbo, plastic, silly. It is my job. I will go down in history. I won't be worthless.

* * *

**I only wrote 8, because 8 is a good number for me. The first one is about Katniss grieving for the destruction of the Hunger Games. The next 3 are about Peeta learning that Katniss used him, and the 5th is just after the interview, when Katniss is in shock about Peeta's confession, except for the last line, which was the end of the games, so it was more of a reflection. Number 6 is a corrospondence between Madge and Gale while the Hunger Games are going on; they fall in love. The 7th is pretty self explainatory. Lucky number 8 was Effie deciding whether she wanted to be oblivious in the Capitol or work for the rebellion. She chooses to help the rebellion and is placed as an undercover agent.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, reviews are love! All music and characters belong to their respective owners, but the drabbles are all mine!**


End file.
